


Broken Hallelujah

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Remus visits Grimmauld Place after Sirius' dies.





	Broken Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** The Song was Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright.

  
Remus stood inside the dark foyer, thanking the merciful heavens that Dumbledore had removed Kreacher, and as his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw the pack of fags laying in the middle of the living room floor.

His hands were slightly shaking as he strolled through the house. The stairs creaked as he climbed them—each step harder than the last. He wasn't sure who his heart ached for more—himself or Harry. He'd been alone until he met Sirius, James, and Peter—He'd been so alone and suddenly he had three friends. Friends who didn't mind that he was a werewolf—friends who would die for him, and now he was the last left.

Peter, Peter had forced Sirius to remain in Azkaban for thirteen years. Peter had stolen Remus' hope until that night in the Shrieking Shack. Sirius had given him hope back—hope for a normal life, for a normal family, for friends, and now Sirius was gone.

He pushed open the door to Buckbeak's room and moved slowly towards the hippogriff. His eyes welled when he saw Buckbeak looking for Sirius coming in with his dinner.

Remus took a shaking breath—tomorrow he could be strong but tonight he would grieve his best friends.

The tears seemed to burn as they slid down his cheeks. Remus wrapped his arms around Buckbeak's neck, the soft feathers captured his tears, and a harsh sob was torn from deep inside him.

Tonight he cried


End file.
